Tear You Apart
by Innocent Innuendo
Summary: Sakura had made her choice and his dark words still played in her ears...I want to tear you apart.[GaaSaku vignettes] Part 5 and 6 up Flirting and Fear
1. Tear You Apart

I had this happen in my dream last night and it just made me think of Gaara/Sakura.

:Sigh:

Disclaimer-Don't own one thing. I'm poor.

Note-Post manga chapter 263 or so. Most likely a bit AR.

-

-

-

-

-

His hand was fisted in her hair, nails digging into the side of her head. His hold was crushing but for some reason she couldn't muster the energy to care. His breath was hot against the sensitive skin of her ear.

The voice that spoke in her ear was the most chilling voice she had ever heard him use. Or maybe it was just because it was directed at her.

"I didn't want for you to see this part. You're too good for this…for me. I'll destroy you…just because I can. Step away. Step away right now and I'll let you go."

Even with the tight hold he had on her hair and the hand pressing hard against the small of her back, she knew that if she were to let her arms drop from their place around his waist, he would step back and let her go. Forever. No questions asked. They would just be distant friends who knew one another through Naruto and Lee. They might see one another when she went on a mission to sand or he was Konoha on Kazekage business.

Everything could go back to…normal.

His hissed. "Do it. Let me go now."

She looked up for just a moment eyes wide and pleading for something she knew nothing about. She knew that she should step back, but her fingers only tightened themselves into his outer robe. It wasn't smart; it wasn't logical that she should press herself so soundly against him at a time like this. This wasn't the time to bury her face in the crook of his neck and shake her head ever so slightly. But none of that stopped her from doing those things.

She knew she should run. But for some reason that thought scared her more than him.

With her face hidden in his sand-roughened skin, she couldn't see the bone-chilling smile that crossed his face.

His hand tightened in her hair, yanking so that she met his eyes. "Never forget that I warned you. You made this choice. Now you'll live with it."

His light green eyes were startlingly different from the blackened skin around them, Sakura noticed for the first time.

He brought his lips to the lobe of her ear, biting down softly. Whispering hotly, "I want to fucking tear you apart." And with a cloud of sand, he was gone.

With no one else there to help her stand, Sakura fell to the ground.

What had she just agreed to?

-

-

-

-

-

What have I begun?

No more She Wants Revenge for me.

Makes me even more warped.

Please tell me what you think.

Thanks


	2. Too Far Gone

_Uh…Wow. I didn't expect any reviews._

_Thank you to all of you who reviewed or just read. You are amazing._

_This story is semi-based on the song Tear You Apart by the band She Wants Revenge. It's an awesome song._

_I know the last chapter was a little…random and confusing but it will make sense soon. Or y'know…not_

_I'm planning to have this be a series of vignettes…'cause I really don't have a good set plot. I most likely won't write very longer chapters, that way I can update more often…hopefully._

_Thanks again for reading._

-

-

-

-

-

It was a week before she saw him again. She wasn't sure whether she had expected it to be sooner or later. She didn't seek him out, and he didn't look for her.

Sakura even found herself wondering if it had been a dream. He had been so…out of control that day on the field. She hadn't seen him like that since their childhood, before the reform. She wasn't sure what had happened really. It had been so sudden, the change in his attitude.

She had even been able to tell a difference in the air around them.

That day his eyes had a type of wildness in that she wouldn't forget any time soon. It was different from the bloodlust look he had had as a child and yet it wasn't all that different at all.

Sakura felt a chill run down her back. She was grateful their were others in the room, Sakura wasn't sure that her nerves could take being alone with him just yet.

Sakura glanced at the Kazekage, while he spoke with the tall medic beside her. He was back to his usual calm, unreadable self. Sakura was glad for the calm part…but the unreadable was infuriating. Was he even thinking of her? Had he been toying with her?

She was so confused.

That was the first time a male had ever treated her in the fashion. She wasn't sure how to act. Nearly sixteen years old and still never been kissed. Only slightly pathetic, right? Ino seemed to think so. But Sakura hadn't really had much chance to date or focus on guys.

Sakura sighed. Ino had tried to set her up on dates but with training, there really wasn't any time. She flirted with boys, but nothing serious ever came of it. So far Sasuke had been her first and only love.

Sakura wasn't even all that sure what she thought of Gaara, to tell the truth. It wasn't as if she disliked him, she just wasn't sure if she liked him. He was…interesting to say the least. He was smart and good at taking control of situations when need be. Over the last couple of years she had found that she respected him and how he had overcome his past. He was even fun to flirt with on occasion (it was beyond cute when he blushed).

But was he really someone she wanted to start this with? She'd seen how he could get.

He was like a wild beast. Dangerous and unpredictable.

To be completely honest, it excited her in a primal instinctual way.

She looked up to watch the way his face moved as he spoke. His pale eyes glanced at her for a moment before turning them back to the other medics.

_Pale green eyes focused solely on her. Cool grass brushing against her bare legs. Fingers pressing hard against skin. Hot breath and the feeling of teeth biting down._

Sakura felt her cheeks heat; her blood rush and her heart jump then start to pound as she thought of that day in the field. Her cheeks heated and her blood rushed.

To be honest with herself, whether she liked it or not, something had already began.

Something she wasn't sure she could stop.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Boring._

_But it had to be done._

_I'll put smut or something in the next one._

_Heh._

_Give me love, please._


	3. Dancing RagDolls

_So, basically, whoever said your senior year was the easiest…yeah…they lied. I'm living proof. Save me._

-

-

-

-

-

Wherever his hands touched, it burned.

His lips were sealed over hers, tongues sliding over one another. Her fingers fisted in his hair as she clung to him. She bit down slightly on his lip as he tugged her closer to him. His hand climbed up her bare thigh, fingertips pressing hard against the pale flesh.

She broke the kiss to attach her lips to the underneath of his chin. He brought his other hand from the small of her back to her left breast, rolling his thumb across it. She gasped at the sudden contact, feeling the heat in her stomach become more prominent.

His other hand began to climb higher up her leg. She moaned, her hands tightening on his shoulders, her nails digging into the skin. He licked the outer shell of her ear, breath hot against her already burning skin.

His moved his hand even higher.

Higher still.

Sakura moaned his name and clenched her eyes shut in anticipation

Almost there, fingertips brushing against…

"Sakura!"

Sakura's head slipped off of her hand, as her face turned bright red. She looked over at Naruto, and said in the most dignified voice she could at the present moment (which was a high pitched squeak). "What is it?"

"Jeez, took ya long enough time to answer. I called you like ten times. Your face is really red, by the way." Sakura suddenly remembered her daydream; her already flushed face growing even darker. Naruto's eyes widened as he started to laugh. "Heh, you were thinking perverted thoughts, weren't you?" Naruto grinned as he dodged the thick book his best friend threw at him. Naruto was very perceptive at the worst of moments.

"I was not!" She was sure she was the shade of a ripe tomato.

Naruto just continued to laugh. Sakura puffed out her cheeks in anger. "Jerk. What was is that you wanted to say anyways?"

"Oh yeah, we're invited to a party." Naruto grinned.

"Huh? What for?" Sakura paused. "Are we guarding it?"

"Surprisingly, no." Naruto scratched his cheek. "We're guests."

"Eh! Why?"

Naruto shrugged. "Gaara told me he wanted us to go."

Sakura felt her cheeks heat again. "Gaara?"

"Yeah. Apparently its some fancy party for the Kazekage's treaty signing with a random politician." Naruto thought for a moment. "Or something like that. I kind of stop listening half way through. But there will be free food and alcohol. I mean, it's no ramen, but it's free! Like I'd turn that down." His grin grew at the mere mention of food.

Sakura started at the food-driven boy. "I don't even understand why he would want us there. Especially you. No offense Naruto, but you're really not the most diplomatic of people. You may start a war."

"Hey! I'm not that bad!"

Sakura gave him a dry look. "Remember the last party you went too."

Naruto's ears turned red. "That bald pervert deserved it."

Sakura all but growled at her best friends' ignorance. "He was an important representative from the Cloud village…and you punched him in the jaw."

Naruto winced at the girl's loud tone before grumbling. "He was still an old pervert. He shouldn't have touched you like that." He stuck out his bottom lip in a childish pout.

"I had it under control!" Sakura countered before sighing. "What time do we need to be there?"

Naruto peeked up. "You're going?"

"Of course. Who else will make sure you don't get into trouble." She scoffed. _'Not to mention, I may get a chance to speak with Gaara. But Naruto doesn't need to know that.'_

Naruto gave a loud, happy sound as he pounced on the girl.

-

-

-

-

-

Sakura sipped her drink, sighing every now and then. She swirled the golden liquor as she watched the couples dancing. The dance was some elaborate sequence of steps and dips and turns, something she would never have the grace to do. Sure she could sneak up behind professional Jounin or balance on a thin tree branch, but learn to do the Sand waltz? Now that was too much to ask.

Sakura glanced at Naruto dug into a plate of once alive shrimp. She looked on with envy, she had been excited to try the expense food, but she feared that if her stomach grew at all she would rip the corset top of the dress. The tight fitting green dress had been Temari's idea and at the time Sakura had agreed but after half an hour and still not seeing the man she had worn it for, she was beginning to regret it. Where was he?

Stupid men, she thought as she walked over to refresh her drink.

At least she had that.

The sweet wine slid down her throat and pooled into heat inside her stomach. She watched as politicians spoke, couples danced, and trophy wives snuck off with their young lovers. All normal things for this type of evening Sakura guessed. With her green eyes drifting, she met a sight that she never wanted to relive.

Gaara leaning against the white wall with a tall red head flirting shamelessly with him.

Sakura's grip on the glass tightened, as a scowl etched it's way onto for face. What the hell? Why was he letting her get away with touching his arm like that? Gaara didn't like to be touched. Period.

'Come on, just break it!' Inner-Sakura screamed at the young man.

A low growl worked up her throat. That jerk! How dare he. After she had dressed up for him, worn heels for him, even shaved her legs for him, he was speaking with some bimbo who don't know anything about him. What about that day in the field? What about the signals? The hints? The freaking sexual tension that had been there for weeks?

How could he do this to her?

Well, she'd show him she wasn't some sort of plaything. Downing the rest of her drink, she began to devise a plan.

Bastard.

-

-

-

-

-

He knew the moment she saw him.

He had been keeping constant attention on her chakra since the moment she had walked in the room. His plan for letting her come him almost falling apart as he saw laughing at something Naruto said. The green dress flowing about her legs and gathered at her bust, showing those years of training had paid off. But he wanted her to come too him first, then nothing would stop him from being the one doing the finding. He wanted her to be sure. Because once she did come to him, he wouldn't be letting her go for anything. He had wanted her for too long to deny himself much longer. But he refused to force her feelings, they had to be the same as his or else it wouldn't be worth it.

He had been watching as she had wondered around the room, speaking with Naruto, drinking wine, conversing with Temari. He could feel the underlining agitation and irritation in her chakra and he could feel himself begin to mirror it at her not finding him already. He wanted her beside him.

He moved off to a wall to make himself easier to spot. But someone other than the pink-haired girl spotted him first. He had seen the red-haired woman before, at a couple of parties. She ran in a powerful circle and was used to getting what she wanted, which seemed to be him at the moment. He was about to tell her he was waiting for someone until he felt an intense wave of anger hit him.

He almost smirked.

She had found him at least. He could fell the anger and jealousy take over her chakra and couldn't stop the small tilt his mouth did. The red head must have thought of it as encouragement because she placed a hand on his forearm and the only reason he didn't rip it off was because he wondered what Sakura would do. Sure enough the anger increased but with it came confusion and a small amount of sadness.

_Shit._

He looked over in time to see her down her drink and stomp off.

Enough.

The games ended here.

-

-

-

-

-

Sakura resisted the urge to yawn.

The man she was dancing was a mild looking youth, most likely only three years older than her. An apprentice to some other mild looking diplomat or something. He spoke on about his stance on some housing plan that she really didn't care about.

Boring.

Even his face was boring, even dark eyes, brown hair, soft cheeks and button nose. Nothing like Gaara's sharp, fierce features and burning eyes that…No! Not thinking about that prat.

"Mind if I take over," It wasn't a question.

Speak of the Devil.

Gaara's face was passive but his eyes were hard, his hand digging into her dance partner's shoulder.

Mild-man gulped. "Of course not." He said backing off quickly.

Before she could speak, Gaara's hand was placed low on her back and she was flush against him. Hard angles met her curves and the biting words she had planned to say died in her throat. He swept her up into the dance, and she felt herself stiffen at the feeling of heat that took over her.

For some reason she had never thought that Gaara would know to dance. Which now seemed ridiculous with all the spinning and back stepping he could do. It made since that the Kazekage should know the dances of his country, the thought just hadn't clicked until she was in his arms and feeling severely light-headed.

As the feeling of spinning was beginning to take over her head and before she could stop herself, she blurted out, "So, why aren't you dancing with her?" If she had had a arm free she would have slapped herself.

"Who?"

"The pretty red-head." She grumbled, pouting and not looking at him.

If Gaara laughed now would be the time for it but instead he merely leaned his head upon her and smirked against her temple, "If you hadn't taken so long finding me, I wouldn't have spoken with her at all."

She huffed. "So it's my fault?"

"Exactly."

"Arrogant bastard."

"I heard that." She could see his laughing smirk in her mind.

"It's not like I would have cared anyways." Except she would have. A lot. "I was having was lovely time with…" Oh, what was his name again? Umm…Shin…Shinki…Shinji…oh, screw it. " the man I was dancing with."

"Really?" His grip tightened every-so-slightly on her waist. Sakura didn't seem to notice it as a shut up sign,

"Of course. He was stimulating." Well, if you think watching a fish blow bubbles was stimulating.

The sound he made may have been a snort…or a growl. "Then I'll just leave you to him then." And with that, he flung her away from her, and began to move with speed to the exit.

Sakura's mouth fell open. That idiot! She was the one who should be throwing the fit, not him. She pursed her lips into a straight line and began to follow him going as fast as her three-inch heels would allow.

She waited until they were outside in the garden until she yelled at him. "What right do you have to be angry? I'm the one who should be mad! You disappear for weeks and then when I see you you're chatting up some woman. How am I suppose to know you're feelings?" She asked in desperation, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. She wiped them away in anger. "So was everything that happened in the field a lie? Were you just playing with me. Tell me, damn it!"

Then he turned around, eyes blazing and teeth bared, reminding her that this was Sabaku no Gaara. Not just some pubescent boy she could play around with.

_Oh, crap._

"Playing. You think I'm fucking playing." He began to stalk towards her and she felt her shiver from the icy tone he was using. "This isn't game, Sakura. Far from it."

Anger won over the fear for a moment and she screamed, " How would I know that? You never told me anything."

He started at her so fast that without thought she found herself backing away, not stopping until she hit the cool stonewalls of the building. He kept her there by his body, hard muscles pressing against her chest. She felt her breathing stall and was finding it hard to think. When he chose to spoke his voice reminded her of the cool press of a blade against a throat. Chilling, terrifying, and a bit exciting, "What is it you want to know?" He was sneering down in anger at her as the words left his mouth. "Is it how I think about you all day? Or the way I wonder about what you would think about a political proposition I'm listening too. Or how sometimes I can't concentrate because I want you near me so badly." His expression had calmed down but his eyes seemed to be even more full of emotion than before. He brought his face close, turned so his could whisper in her ear. "Or is it just that I want you."

Sakura sucked in a breath at the confession, and felt as the tears she had been holding back came forth. She let out a sob as she felt her doubts and fears leave her body. He hadn't just been playing. It had been real. It was okay if she liked him.

She hesitantly brought her lips to his ear, biting her lip before saying, "I want you too."

There was a slight tremor in her voice but that didn't seem to bother Gaara, as he let out a heavy sigh and leaned his head against her shoulder. Sakura ran her fingers through his short red locks and Gaara wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer than she thought possible. They stayed locked in the embrace for long moments, just enjoying the others presence. Slowly Gaara brought his forehead to hers and met her eyes. Both of their breath was shallow and heavy. Sakura's eyes traced his face, while he did the same. She bit her bottom lip as she watched him lick his, mesmerized by the action.

When his lips where mere breaths away from hers, he stopped.

His eyes flickered up to hers for a moment. "Soon."

He made it a promise.

Then he was gone, leaving Sakura to collect herself against the walls of a fancy building in the desert garden.

-

-

-

-

-

-

_I really had trouble writing this but I wanted to get something out at least._

_I know I'm a horrible person and I'm sorry. School is just kicking my ass right now._

_I can't wait to graduate._

_Gaara is kind of OOC. Sorry 'bout that. It'll be better next time._


	4. Desert Fireflies

_And in the air the fireflies_

_Our only light in paradise_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Sakura had no idea where she was being all but dragged.

She had been toweling her wet hair when Gaara had shown up at her apartment (at least the one she was using during her stay in Sand). He had grabbed her wrist with a curt command of 'come with me.' As she stammered for an answer, he tugged at her arm and in the end she barely had time to throw her damp towel to the ground and close the door behind her.

Now she walked through the desert sand in her tan skirt and green cotton shirt. She was happy it was a warm night, only a soft breeze blowing occasionally. Gaara waked in front of her, guiding through the desert night. Earlier when asked where they were going he answered a simple 'I have something I want you to see'.

Well, she wouldn't be studying her medic books tonight.

They had been walking for close to an hour, not at the speed that was required on missions but at a nice paced walk. The night was warm and off in the distance a breed of desert coyote yowled. Both had been quiet for most of the evening, Sakura only asking a couple of questions in the beginning with Gaara answering in a monosyllable fashion.

Okay with silent atmosphere and the feel of Gaara's broad dry palm under hers, Sakura smiled. The warm air and the faint scent of flowers trapped within it assaulted her senses, making her insides tingle.

Gaara stopped abruptly and turned around to face the pink haired girl. Sakura looked up, a small smile and questioning eyes on her face, at the boy.

"Close your eyes." At the look of curiosity in her eyes, he added. "Trust me."

She looked doubtful for a moment but in the end did as he said. He tugged her close as he fitted his arms around her waist. Her breath quickened but she didn't try to pull away. Gaara did a few quick hand seals behind her back. Sakura felt a rush air in her ears and tightened her hands on Gaara's shoulders.

_He must have performed some kind of transportation jutsu_, she thought to herself. Moments later sand was back under her feet.

"Open your eyes."

She did. A choked gasp settled in her throat as she looked at the sight before her.

Desert fireflies. Hundreds…no thousands of them flew throughout the night air.

This was so much better than medic books!

Sakura looked around, turning as she went. A small oasis stood about thirty feet to her right, the fireflies flickering a bright yellow against the dark green of the vines and trees. The moon reflected silvery in the deep pool of water that stood in the oasis. She took in all the beauty and sensations as the warm sand sunk under her feet and got into her sandals. She looked up at Gaara, breathless with wonder.

Meeting her eyes, Gaara said, "They come here for mating. The heat attracts them; they migrate to this area of the desert to mate because of it. By next week they'll be gone." He said it as if he were describing mission details, not a magical field of lightening bugs.

A grin grew on Sakura's face and she let out a joy filled laugh as she ran out into the field of fireflies. She spun, arms outstretched and face turned up to the moon. Fireflies landed on her bare limbs, flickering. They lighted the whole sky.

Gaara looked on at the vibrant girl. He watched as she spun, her laughter ringing clear in the evening air. Gaara felt his heart tighten and then loosen at the look of overwhelming happiness on her face.

_He had caused that._

He felt a sense of pride wash over his body at the thought. He had brought her here, showed her this, and that had her happy. Contentment and pride mixed together and Gaara's mouth softened into a smile. Sakura then turned to him, a wide open-mouthed smile on her face.

At once the pride and contentment turned into something entirely different. Warmth flooded his body and settled in the pit of his stomach. He body froze for a moment, stunned at the effect of a simple smile, then it awoke and took on a life of it's own.

He walked towards the pink haired girl and without hesitation kissed her slightly open mouth. Sakura stiffened, took a sharp intake of air through her nose, and then melted into the boy.

They kissed the way you see in old movies. His hands on her upper arms, hers on his back, mouths pressing blindly forward. Opening her lips under his, he pressed the tip of tongue to hers and both felt a spark course through their body.

They broke apart, breath coming out in pants.

Sakura rested her forehead on his chin as her heartbeat slowed. She pressed a soft kiss to his chin and smiled. She brought her face up to kiss him again, lightly nipping his bottom lip. She giggled as his hands tightened at her waist.

Meeting his eyes she whispered, "Thank you." Her voice was quiet, as if speaking to loudly would cause this dream to fall apart.

Gaara brushed a bright bang from her eyes and gave her a warm, open-mouthed kiss in response.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Disclaimer- Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I am just playing with all the awkward pairings that are possible in it.


	5. Flirting

Ever since Sakura was a girl she dreamed of driving a guy wild with temptation.

Of course that nameless boy became Sasuke-kun.

For hours she practices flirting in front of her mirror and fails miserably at it.

She tries to flounce…and trips.

She looks up through her lashes— and succeeds in looking stupid.

After years of practicing and perfecting, she tries it on Sasuke.

He merely dismisses her.

"Tch, annoying."

After he leaves, she tries it on strangers.

She gets a couple smiles and an invite to dinner.

(And more than enough rude gestures.)

But when she tries it on Gaara, she gets thrown down onto the couch.

Not to get up for several hours.


	6. Fear

The first time Gaara feels fear; it claws at his throat and gnaws at his stomach.

So this is what he had inflected on people all his life, the thought passes through his mind and for a brief moment he feels sickened. Then he looks at Sakura's ashen face and can only feel worry.

_You'd believe that sand medics would have found a cure for something as silly as a snakebite_. He thinks irritably as he shifts in the uncomfortable hospital chair. But the Desert Acer had taken many respectable ninjas with its fast-acting venom and sandy color. Sakura had been lucky she had the wits to perform a jutsu to take out most of the venom before she had passed out. Luckily, she had been found soon after and taken to the hospital, where the rest of the venom was taken out. Now she lay in a light coma from the aftereffects of the venom. All the doctors said she should be fine by the morning, if not before.

That was the last time Sakura ever walked out in the garden alone, Gaara growled in his head. He had never been so scared as earlier the evening in his office when he'd gotten the news.

"Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara looked up a small message-nin who couldn't be more than twelve. "Yes."

The boy bit his lip, fiddling with his hands and Gaara had to hold his tongue not to snap at the boy to get on with it. He had more than enough work to do without being interrupted.

"Um…it's Sakura-san, sir…she's been hurt." He said, looking at the floor.

Gaara's heart froze at the words.

Donning his coat faster then ever before, he demanded hotly. "Where is she?" He nearly yelled at the boy.

"A—ah, at the hospital, sir."

Once he had arrived and been told the news, he'd very nearly punched a hole in the wall but had held his temper in.

Gaara took Sakura's hand in his, pressing a gentle kiss to the knuckles.

He could still remember when she had came into his office for the first time.

Vibrant and pink.

Ridiculously pink.

Waltzing right in and changing his life forever.

He brushed back her bangs, trailing his fingers down her face. When was it that it became impossible to think of his life without her in it? When had she come to mean this much to him? He thought as he kissed her high forehead.

Even if she wanted to leave him he wasn't sure he could let her. He was pass the point of being able to live without her. Looking down at her face the only thought in his head was how much he wanted to protect and cherish this woman.

He whispered softly against her mouth. "I love you."

He wondered briefly if she can hear him in her comatose state as he settles back into the uncomfortable seat.

The first thing he plans to do when she wakes up is to find that bloody snake and kill it. Nothing messed with what was Gaara's.

-

-

-

-

-

Poor little message-nin.

I mean would you want to be the one to tell Gaara his woman has been hurt?

…

Yeah, I didn't think so.


End file.
